Chlorinators for swimming pools, hot tubs, spas and the like are well known in the art. Chemical treatment of pool water with sanitizing media, other than chlorine, such as bactericides, germicides or algaecides is also known in the art. Combinations of chlorinators and other chemical treatment are limited in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,567 discloses a compartmentalized swimming pool chemical dispenser for simultaneous introduction of at least two separately stored chemicals into the water of a swimming pool. However, that device is a passive, "tea bag" type device and contact of all of the pool water with the chemicals dispensed is not assured. A need exists for a combination of a chlorinator and sanitizer wherein the flow through the device is chlorinated and sanitized.